Nothing Matters As Long As I Had You
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: Their last prom had to be special ... Even if the whole Palmwoods did hate them ... Nothing mattered as long as they were together - Prequel- Jucy-


_**Yeah! Another Jucy fic So Jucy is officially my 4**__**th**__** OTP just after Kames, Kogan and Kenlos … So yeah This is a prequel to the first Jucy fic I made just so you know … I hope this doesn't confuses you or something cause I had to do this in a (BIG TIME) RUSH … So yeah. Oh and i'm gonna be doing one-shots .. Especially about the whole rape thing :)**_

* * *

_'Cause the world stops  
when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah  
and nothing even matters  
and nothing even matters _

"I don't care about them Jett"

"Yeah, but I care about you"

"And I care about you as well"

Lucy Stone. A rising rocker was currently on rooftop with her 2 months lover Jett Stetson, ex-actor. Both were currently dancing to the music being heard from the Palmwoods pool, prom music to be exact.

"I care about you as well but a girl like you should have her proper prom" Jett said while Lucy sighed. The problem Jett was pertaining to was them not being on the dance floor where they were supposed to be. Why? Because of those stupid kids who still think Jett is a cocky jerk when in reality he was the exact opposite

"I won't have a proper prom unless your with me" Lucy said putting her hands up on Jett's neck then intertwining it with one another while Jett gently put his hands on Lucy's waist

"You can, just don't think about me" Jett said sternly swaying both of them to the beat of the music

"That I can't do … Just stay with me here" Lucy said putting her head down on Jett's shoulders

Jett simply nodded still swaying both of them. It was just the both of them, no one else.

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_  
_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_  
_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

Whenever they were around people they would be insulted. Why? Let me tell you the story …

A few months ago before Jett even knew Lucy he was involved on something serious. He was accused of stealing money from the New Town High safe but he didn't do it. His abusive father did, yup that's right abusive. He started abusing Jett when Jett was just a kid a little after his mother died.

His father didn't take it. He accused Jett of killing his mother when the truth is his mother died of cancer … But his father didn't believe in or … His father didn't want to believe it. So his father beat the crap out of him. But then one day his father said sorry … Then beat the crap out of him again then said sorry once again. Jett didn't want to believe it but... He has to face the facts. His father was crazy

Even when he and his father moved to L.A and Jett became someone his father didn't stop the beating. It lessened yes, but it didn't stop … Not until his own father died. He died before the accusation started, he died of cancer just like his mother

Accusations. He was being accused of stealing. But he didn't do it! Every one of his friends testified against him... No one believed in him. No one. But a miracle happened and he was proved not guilty though the case was left unclosed

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
When we're together, baby, anything goes  
'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

After that he decided to move out of Palmwoods and go back home wherever home was … But he met a girl, who had red highlights and was addicted to rock. That girl was Lucy

They met and instantly sparks flew. She wasn't afraid of him plus she didn't criticized Jett not like what other people do and from that moment on Jett knew his life was gonna be good

But not 100% though people still hated him but he didn't care as long as he had Lucy then his life is complete

_This wall we built together  
There ain't no way of knocking it over  
We'll be here forever  
Getting closer and closer, baby_

"I love you …" Jett blurted out standing still and looking down on Lucy while at the same time Lucy looked up to him. He really did love the rocker girl

"I love you too" Lucy said with so much love. They didn't care about anyone else, they had their own little world. A wall which no one can knock down. Everyone can just look at them and insult them but they didn't care .. They won't care, just as long as they have each other their life is complete

_'Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah  
And nothing even matters  
And nothing even matters_

They started swaying once again, no one but them on that rooftop …. No one else …

"Let's go downstairs Jett" Lucy said

_They can all talk  
Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah  
and nothing even matters, woah  
and nothing even matters_

"But … Lucy.."

"I don't care what they say! All I care about is us …. And the fact that both of us should have a proper prom no matter what"

Jett silently nodded. Lucy intertwined her fingers with Jett's and she led Jett thru the hallways of the Palmwoods until they reached the elevators …

The elevator ding-ed open … Causing the entire palmwoods resident to look their way others glared some snickered.

But they didn't care both Jett and Lucy walked towards the dance floor just as the last song was about to start. More people looked at them … More people silently criticized them … But they didn't care

They walked to the centre of the dance floor and resumed their position …. The one where in Lucy's hands were intertwined together around Jett's neck while Jett's hands were on Lucy's waist

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze  
They disappear and it's just you and me  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

Nobody else was there. Just them dancing to the music being heard, loving each other …

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah_

No problems to think of. Just them together, on the dance floor, dancing together …

_This wall we built together  
There ain't no way of knocking it over  
We'll be here forever  
That I told you, that I told you, baby_

Lucy didn't mind the stares and glared she was receiving from everyone. All that mattered was the guy in front of her, dancing with her. Nothing more, nothing less

'_Cause the world stops  
when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah  
and nothing even matters, nothing even matters  
And nothing even matters, baby_

Jett didn't care about them. All he cared for was Lucy, the girl in front of her, dancing with him. It felt like paradise to him or maybe it was Paradise.

Both of them just danced … Danced until the lost song ended … Then they walked through the lobby and to the elevator like no one was glaring at them and they even danced in their apartment that they shared

Nothing mattered to them

Everyone else can go die in hell but they won't care, as long as they have each other they can live …

_They can all talk say what they want about us _

_And nothing even matters woah_

_And nothing even matter …_

_Nothing Even Matters_

__Nothing mattered as long as they had each other ...

* * *

_DONE! lol CX ARIANE HERE IT IS!_

_P.S Gonna do a rated M one :)) _


End file.
